Retour dans le passé
by JessieTrager
Summary: Un retour dans le passé n'est jamais sans consequence ... Et si Veronica avait la possibilité de changer tout ce quelle a vécu depuis la mort de Lilly . Et si elle avait également la possibilité d'empecher l'inévitable ... Mais est ce vraiment possible !
1. Chapter 1

Et si vous aviez le pouvoir de changer les choses , de faire d'autres choix , d'aimer d'autres personnes , d'avoir une autre vie , une seconde chance et que tout sois differants .

Veronica se retrouve dans son passée , a peine quelques semaines avant la mort de Lilly .

Elle connait les secrets de chacun , elle savait ce quelle n'avait pas su voir a l'époque , mais cela sera t-il suffisant .


	2. Chapter 2

Je ne cessais de repenser au derniers mots que je lui avait dit , a l'intonation de ma voix intransigeante , tranchante comme une lame de rasoir . Mais surtout je ne cessais de penser au regard qu'il m'avait lançait . A la douleur dans ses yeux , a sa peine .

Fallait-il que j'aille m'excuser , lui dire que j'avais était trop loin , que bien sur je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je lui avait dit .

Pourtant quelque chose me retenait , je savais que si jamais j'arriver a me faire pardonner , notre dispute ne serait pas la derniere .

Je savais qu'a nouveau , cela serait en partis ma faute , a moi et a mon besoin irepressible de tout contrôler . Je savais que cela finirait par le détruire , détruirait l'amour que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre .

Et c'était quelque chose que je ne voulais pas , je ne pourrais pas le supporter .

Il était peut-être alors temps , de renoncer , d'abdiquer . Cela serait le pire déchirement qui sois , comme si on m'arrachait littéralement le coeur .

Mais au moin il serait libre , libre de recommencer sa vie , de vivre tout simplement .

Il pourrait être heureux ! Quelqu'un de totalement differant , ni torturés , ni triste .

C'était cette infime espoir , qui me permit de me rendre compte que j'avais pris la bonne décision .

Des demain je quitterais Neptune ...


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain matin

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormis aussi bien , ce qui était assez étonnant aprés la discussion houleuse que j'avais eu avec Logan et la decision que j'avais prise .

Au lieu de cela je m'étais écrouler comme une masse , jusqu'a être reveiller par une agreable odeur de café .

Je commencais a émerger lentement de sous mes draps , quand je pris conscience que quelque chose était different .

Tout d'abord ce ne fut qu'une impression , une étrange et désagréable impression , puis je perçus quelque chose sous mes doigts , une épaisse et longue chevelure .

J'ouvris légerement les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil , mais ce que je vis acheva de me réveiller totalement .

Cette longue chevelure que je n'avais pas reconnu tout de suite , était la mienne , ou tout du moins avait était la mienne a une époque . Avant que je ne la sacrifie , le lendemain d'une fameuse soirée dont je ne me rappelais pas grand chose .

Je me redressa brusquement sous le choc . Un rapide coup d'oeil a la piéce me rassura légerement .

Certes j'étais bien chez moi , il s'agissait bien de ma chambre . Mais a un autre moment de ma vie , un moment ou j'étais naive et insousciante .

Cela ne pouvait pas être possible , cela devait être un cauchemar , un horrible et terrible cauchemar d'ou je n'allais pas tarder a me réveiller .

- " Veronica ! " m'appela une voix féminine que je ne croyais ne plus jamais entendre .

- " Maman ..." murmurais je bouleversée .

Je ne pensais pas qu'entendre sa voix , me ferait si mal . Je n'arrivais pas a me rendre compte que c'était bien elle que je venais d'entendre . Que je n'avais qu'a sortir de ma chambre pour pouvoir la voir .

Je savais quelle était en train de préparer le petit dejeuner , une odeur d'oeufs au bacon se mélangea a celle du café .

Je le savais parceque c'est ce quelle faisait toujours avant . Avant quelle ne parte , avant quelle ne nous abandonne .

Les jambes dans le coton , je me dirigea vers le miroir le plus proche . L'image qu'il me renvoya était celle d'une jeune femme , une ado , au regard doux et quelque peu interrogateur et aux longs cheveux blonds. Elle portait une simple chemise de nuit rose avec des dentelles.

J'avais beaucoup de mal a me reconnaitre derriere ce visage frais , si candide , si insousciant .

J'avais oubliais que j'avais était comme ça a une époque .

Un léger coup frapper a la porte me sortit brusquement de ma torpeur. Je restais figée morte de peur , tout ceci ne pouvait pas être réel .

La porte s'entrebailla légerement et je vis mon pére me fixait avec suspisions .

- " Veronica ? " m'appela t-il légerement étonné .

C'était bien mon pére , mais il semblait si jeune , si differant . Ses traits n'étaient plus tirées , son regard pétillait d'une joie que je ne lui connaisait plus .

- " Qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrive ? " s'exclama t-il devant mon silence prolongué . " Tu vas être en retard ..."

- " J'arrive ..." murmurais je la voix cassée en le regardant se diriger vers la cuisine .

D'ou quelques bribes de conversation me parvenait, suivi d'un gloussement de joie .

Je me dirigea vers la salle de bain d'une démarche mécanique , tentant desperement de reconstruire le puzzle de ma vie .

Mais tout ceci semblait trop irrel , trop impossible pour que je puisse y trouver un sens .

J'étais revenu en arriere , dans mon passée . Quelques semaines ou peut-être même quelques mois avant que ma vie ne bascule dans le plus horrible des cauchemars .

Ma mére était de nouveau la , nous étions a nouveau dans notre ancienne maison , Lilly n'était pas encore morte , mais surtout , surtout je n'avais pas encore était violée . La soirée de Shelley Pomroy n'avait pas encore eu lieu , ma dignité était encore intact .

A la pensée de toute ces nouvelles perspectives , a la pensée de tout ce que je pouvais faire et de tout ce que je pouvais changer , mon esprit s'emballa .

Si tout ceci était réellement vrai , si ce n'étais finalement pas un cauchemar , j'avais la possibilité de tout changer , de réecrire l'histoire , mon histoire .


	4. Chapter 4

Je me dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussé d'un pas hésitant . J'avais peur , peur de me retrouver devant ma propre mére , peur que cette image de bonheur qu'ils renvoyaient ne sois trop dur a supporter .

Dans quelques semaines , quelques mois , ce jolie bonheur familiale volerait en éclat . Elle nous abandonnerait ! Et Lilly serait bientôt retrouver morte . Tout ceci alors n'existerait plus .

A la perspective de l'année qui allait suivre , a toute cette souffrance , cette douleur , je sentis le gout de ma propre bile remontait dans le fond de ma gorge .

Cela serait au dessus de mes forces , je ne pourrais pas supporter deux fois les mêmes épreuves , je ne serez pas assez forte . La premiére fois avait faillit me tuer , la seconde m'acheverait .

- " Ca n'a pas l'air d'allez ? " s'inquiéta ma mére en déposant une assiette de bacon grillé au centre de la table .

Ma mére cela me faisait drôle de penser a elle , de la revoir . Elle aussi avait changée . Elle semblait détendu , heureuse .

Devais je lui dire la vérité , devais je lui avouer que même si j'étais bien sa fille , je n'avais plus rien a voir avec la Veronica quelle connaissait .

Devais je lui parler de Jake Kane ...

A la perspective de tout savoir , de connaitre les secrets de tout le monde , les bon comme les mauvais . Je me sentis perdre pieds .

- " J'ai mal dormis ..." bafouillais je mal a l'aise devant la façon dont elle me fixait .

J'avais oubliais la sensation que l'on éprouvait de voir sa mére s'inquiétait .

- " Rien de tel qu'un bon petit déjeuner pour te remettre sur pieds ..." m'assura t-elle avec un grand sourire .

- " Je n'ai pas trés faim ..." lui répondit je en sentant mon estomac se nouer . " Ou est papa ? " demandais je avant quelle n'ai le temps d'objecter .

- " Une enquéte importante ... " répondit-elle en me tendant un verre de jus d'orange .

Mon coeur se serra douloureusement dans ma poitrine . Si Lilly était encore en vie , si ma mére était toujours la , alors mon lui pére était encore sheriff .

J'acquiessais d'un vague signe de la tête , le liquide vitaminée coulant lentement dans ma gorge .

Je restais debout , mal a l'aise . J'avais oubliais a quel point notre maison était grande , confortable , a quel point la vie , ma vie était differante a une époque .

Aujourd'hui tout était si loin , je m'étais habitués a notre petit appartement , a la vie seule avec mon pére .

La présence de ma mére , ici , comme si de rien n'était , même si je savais que j'étais dans le passée , avait quelque chose de dérangeant .

Elle n'était pas a sa place , elle n'avait perdu ce droit le jour ou elle avait passée la porte .

- " Veronica .." s'exclama joyeusement une voix derriere moi , une voix qui acheva de me faire perdre pieds .

Je me retournais le plus lentement possible , comme pour retarder le moment ou nos regards se croiseraient .

Elle portait un débardeur blanc tout simple , mais qui devait couter une petite fortune et une mini jupe en jean qui galbait ses cuisses a la perfection . Ses longs cheveux blonds virevoltait autour de son visage , souriant . Un visage que j'avais vu fracasser , défigurer .

- " Lilly ..." murmurais je en me sentant défaillir . Une paire de bras quelque peu étrangére , me rattrapant in-extremis .

Le frêre de ma meilleure amie , me fixa quelque seconde avec une inquiétude demesurée . Et avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce sois , ses lévres chaudes se poserent sur les miennes . C'était doux , gentil , presque timide . Rien a voir avec la passion avec laquelle Logan me faisait gémir .

Je mis rapidement fin au baiser , luttant contre l'envie de reculer pour ne pas heurter la sensibilité de mon petit-ami . Qui avait fuit avec sa fille , aprés avoir mis la mére enceinte et que celle-ci se sois retrouver dans le coma aprés l'accident de car .

J'inspirais par petit a coup , tentant sans succes d'attenuais la migraine que je sentais poindre .

- " Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Ronnie , on dirait que t'a vu un fantôme ? " me demanda une voix a la note taquine , qui me déclancha une immense bouffée de chaleur dont lui seul avait le secret .

Ses bras enlaçaient possessivement la taille de Lilly qui continuait a me sourire .

- " Le manque de sommeil apparement ..." répondit ma mére se voulant sans doute rassurante . " Passez une bonne journée ..." ajouta t-elle en nous regardant partir .

Mon sac en bandouillére sur l'épaule droite . Je n'avais aucune idée de comment il était arriver la . Le bras de Duncan autour de ma taille.

Nous nous dirigeames vers la voiture de Logan , garer devant la sortie de garage .

Ce dernier continuait a enlaçait la taille de Lilly . Il m'avait a peine regarder , tout juste taquiner .

Cette douloureuse constation me perturba plus que cela n'aurait du . Et je du prendre sur moi quand je me trouva releguer sur le siége passager , le bras de Duncan m'enlaçant toujours .


	5. Chapter 5

Quand le desespoir commençait lentement a me consumer , quand les idées noirs m'envahissaient , quand j'étais trop fatiguée pour les combattres . Je faisais un rêve !

Je revais que tout était a nouveau comme avant , je revais que la derniére année de ma vie n'avait jamais excister , je rêver que Lilly n'était jamais morte .

Je m'étais imaginée ressentir une immense joie , du soulagement . Hors alors que je vivais ce précieux moment , rien de tel ne m'envahis.

Bien au contraire ! Une peur irrasible me tordait l'estomac . Alors que nous remontions lentement le couloir du lycée , je sentis une sueur froide remontait le long de mon dos .

Je m'attendais entendre quelques remarques , froides , cruel , acide . Mais au lieu de cela , nous fûmes accueillis comme une famille royale. Shelley Pomroy poussa même l'audace a me sourire gentiment .

Certes l'époque du lycée était pour moi une épreuve lointaine . Les choses étaient differantes a l'université et puis il y avait eu ma relation avec Logan , cela avait aplanit les choses . Me permettant de retrouver quelque peu a l'abris , non sans être totalement proteger de leurs griffes acéres .

Me replongeait dans cette atmosphére pesante , me mettait donc extrement mal a l'aise . Ce qui devait se ressentir car Lilly ne cessait de me fixer du coin de l'oeil .

Mais je n'arrivais pas a la regarder , je ne le voulait pas . Je ne voulait pas a nouveau m'attachait a elle en sachant que je n'allais pas tarder a la perdre de nouveau .

A cette pensée une bouffée de panique m'envahis . Qu'étais je censer faire , dire . Avait je le pouvoir , la possibilité de tout changer .

- " As quoi tu penses ? " chuchota Duncan au creux de mon oreille .

Son souffle chaud sur ma peau était quelque peu étrange , déplacée . J'aurais voulu qu'il me lache . J'aurais voulu que Logan me regarde . J'aurais voulu qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime , comme il me l'avait déja dit tant de fois .

Je trouvais douloureux la façon dont il regardait Lilly . Cette possession qu'il avait dans chacun de ses gestes .

J'étais jalouse ! Jalouse de ma meilleure amie .


End file.
